Turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through a fan with a plurality of blades, then into the engine through a series of compressor stages, which include pairs of rotating blades and stationary vanes, through a combustor, and then through a series of turbine stages, which include pairs of rotating blade and stationary vanes. The rotating blades are supported by disks between which interstage seals can be placed.
During operation the rotating interstage seal or disk can interact with both static seals (mechanical interaction) and air cavities (acoustic interaction), resulting in vibratory stress of the part, which is undesirable. Channels are designed specifically to hold dampers to dampen these vibrations, in particular the radial movement of the disk caused by centrifugal forces on the disk as it rotates. Dampers that compensate for axial vibrations are also necessary as these vibrations occur in rotating seals as well.